change_123fandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsuya Rukawa
Tatsuya Rukawa is one of Motoko Gettou's three fathers and is responsible for the creation of Hibiki. Personality Tatsuya is the least involved in his daughter, Motoko's life. He has a love for fighting, like the personality he created Hibiki. He often travels the world to find oppenents to fight against and when he finds one Tatsuya will go to great lengths to track them down. He wants Motoko to marry and settle down, so he can be more free to travel and fight. He does deeply care for Motoko and sees HiFuMi as separte daughters. He is a bit immature and playful, but at times can be serious. These rare times are when he is in a fight with a worthy oppenent. Tatsuya is more calculative and level-headed during these times. He is also determined to win, an example being him contiuneing to fight HiFuMi, despite no longer being consious. Botan described his power and willpower as, "monster-like" Plot He and Kosukegawa's father become aquanited when they are attacked by a bear, which is beaten by Tatsuya, and shared as a meal for their new friendship. They come into a agreement to marry their children, Motoko and Teruharu Kosukegawa together, which they are unaware of until the reveal. Although, Motoko rejects the idea, because of the problems that come with her muliple personalites. Tatsuya and Kosukegawa's father are alright with her choice, since they are already dating. He refers to Kousukegawa as his "son in law". A guy from a local Yakuza, later wants him dead. This is after Tatsuya defends Naoko from him and casually tells that guy to go to the hospital to have his finger reattached. When he is faced with Kenji; who chooses to fight him in order to be with Naoko, Tatsuya honors his requests. Before anything severe happens Kosukegawa intervenes. Tatsuya along with Hibiki, Kosukegawa and Kenji go to the headquarters of the Yazuka to have them reconsider letting Kenji leave the organization. Due to fear of Tatsuya the leader of the group orders that no one mess with "this guy". Later, when Kosukegawa goes on a journey to search for Motoko he finds a wallet that turns out to belong to Tatsuya. He tells Kosukegawa that he was here for a match with someone. That someone turned out to be the black classed Hibiki along with the other personalites who want to fight him in order to bring back Motoko. Tatsuya accepts HiFuMi's challange and proceed to fight. He is impressed by HiFuMi's skills, but notes that compared to Takezou and Jin they lack in their skills. Near the end of the battle he is badly injured and lost consicouness, however fights on their sheer insticnt. He regains consiscous when Kosukegawa arrives and manages to grab HiFuMi and throw them at him. He punches Motoko towards Kosukegawa asking him to, "CATCH HER SON-IN-LAW", wanting to fullfill his duty as a father to give Motoko to Kosukegawa.Final Case: -Answer- Tatsuya appears to be have died when he stands eeriely, but it turns out that he is still alive. Combat Abilities Tatsuya has monstrous strength, able to break young bamboo--something hard to break, with ease.Chapter 55: Transcendental Dimensions; page 27 He is known by the name "Tiger Killer Ryu" for killing a tiger with only the use of his bare hands. He is also seen to be able to kill bears with a single strike. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters